DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE
by Kim Rye Na
Summary: Andweeeeeeeee ,,,, Hiks ,, hiks ,, kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan ku walau dalam sedetikpun Apa salahku padamu ? kenapa kau lebih memilih meninggalkanku sendirian ? jerit yeoja itu sambil meletakan tangan dan kepalanya di atas nisan .. yang sedari tadi ia tangisi


DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE

Chap I

Author : Intan ( kim Rye Na)

Genderswich

Cash : Kim Ryeowook a.k.a Ryeowook/wookie

Lee Sungmin a.k.a sungmin/Minnie

Kim Yesung a.k.a Yesung

Buat chap itu chasnya segitu dulu yaa ,, mungkin di chap selanjutnya aka nada member SUJU lainnya .. sesuai dengan kebutuhan buat di jadiin pemain nantinya .. kekekekeke^^

Annyeong readers ,,

Perkenalkan intan imnida ,, ataw reader bisa panggil saya Rye Na .. saya author baru yang baru nyoba bikin FF .. ini FF pertama saya ..

Jadi mian yaa kalo FF nya jelek sangat garing bahkan gaa menggairahkan untuk di baca .. maklum kan saya baru belajar bikin FF karna selama ini saya adalah readers setianya FF SUJU …

Ne karna gaa mauu berlama-lama dan berbelit-belik silangkan para readers yang 'sudi' membaca FF saya .. saya persilahkan untuk membaca ..

^^ Happy Reading

Andweeeeeeeee ,,,, terdengar teriakan seorang yeoja memecah kesunyian di dalam derasnya hujan sore ini di kota seoul …

Hiks ,, hiks,, hiks,,

Tangisann yeoja itu begitu memekik ,, seakan menumpahkan segala kesakitannya …

Hiks ,, hiks ,, kau sudah berjanji pada ku untuk tidak pernah meninggalkan ku walau dalam sedetikpun ..

Kenapa sekarang kau malah mengikarinya ? ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lirih …

Apa salahku padamu ? kenapa kau lebih memilih meninggalkanku sendirian ? jerit yeoja itu sambil meletakan tangan dan kepalanya di atas nisan .. yang sedari tadi ia tangisi ,,, seolah ia berharap dengan menagis dan menumpahkan semua perasaannya sebuah sosok yang amat ia rindukan itu kembali datang menemuinya dengan melebarkan kedua tangan nya ,, berusaha untuk menenangkan sang kekasih yang tengah histeris di depan makam sang namjachingunya ini …

"Yesung oppa" … panggil yeoja itu dengan suara yang hampir saja melemah ..

Aku sangat merindukan mu " ucapnya lagi ditengah-tengah ambang kesadarannya ,, dan selesai mengucapkan kata terakhir itu .. yeoja itu pun jatuh tak sadarkan diri di atas makam sang namjachingu yang begitu ia rindukan setelah meninggalkannya selama 1 tahun ini …

=Flasback=

Seorang gadis mungil dengan rambut lurus berwarna coklat sebahu tengah asik tertidur di atas kasurnya ,, jam sudah menunjukan pukul 08.00wks tapi sepertinya mata yeoja itu enggan untuk terbuka ,, yeoja mungil itu begitu menikmati tidurnya ,,,

Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus mengelus kepala sang yeoja dengan lembut penuh kasihh sayang ..

"Chagya bangun ,," ucap sang namja itu sambil terus mengusapkan tangan nya diatas kepala sang yeoja ,, berharap dengan membelai rambutnya itu sang yeoja yang amat ia cintai bisa terbangun dari tidur lelapnya itu …

"Eeuhhng" .. sebuah lenguhan terdengar dari bibir imut yeoja itu …

Dengan perlahan mata yeoja manis itu terbuka ,, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata nya guna menyesusaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retina nya ,, perlahan ia menangkap sosok orang yang membangunkannya ,,

Yesung oppa ?" kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut yeoja imut itu ..

Namja yang di ketahui bernama yesung itu hanya tersenyum manis melihat sang kekasihnya yang begitu imut dengan wajah polos saat bangun tidur itu ,,

Sang kekasih yang hanya di pandangi itu mempoutkan bibir nya menambah kesan manis pada dirinya sehingga membuat para namja yang melihatnyaa ingin segera menerkam yeoja imut itu ,,

Aishhh wookie sampai kapan kau mau memasang wajah imut mu itu padaku chagya ? kau hanya membuat ku lapar dipagi hari saja ,, seringai yesung ..

Kyaaaakkkkkhhh oppa ,,,, kenapa kau selalu saja memasuki kamarku tanpa mengetuk pintuu sih ? omel yeoja yang sudah kita ketahui bernama kim ryeowook a.k.a wookie ituu … sambil mempoutkan bibirnya seakan-akan sengaja memancing sang namja untuk menerkamnya pagi ini …

Aku sudah mengetuk pintu kamarmu beberapa kali wookie ,, tapi memang pada dasarnya kau yeoja pemalas yang sulit untuk di bangunkan makannya oppa berinisiatif untuk masuk kekamarmu untuk sekalian membangunkanmua …' ucap yesung

Ne oppa mian .. balas wookie ..

Ne gwencana chagya .. ayoo sekarang lekas mandi dan bersiap-siap .. kau ada kuliah pagi kan hari ini .. oppa ga mau kamu terlambat lagii wookie ,, ayoo cepat bergegas ,, oppa tunggu kau dibawah untuk sarapan .. "lanjut yesung sambil berjalan meninggalkan wookie untuk bersiap-siap berangkat ke kampus ..

Begitulah rutisnitas namja yang kita ketahui bernama yesung itu ,, setiap pagi dia selalu membangunkan yeojachingunya wookie yang sudah ia pacari selama hampir 5 tahun itu ,, kebiasaan yesung yang selalu memanjakan wookie dan tidak pernah membuat wookie bersedih adalah salah satu alasan yang mempererat hubungan mereka ,, mereka tinggal dalam 1 apartemen tetapi beda kamar .. yesung begitu mecintai wookie-nya .. yesung sangat menjaga wookie ibarat dia memjaga permata satu-satunya di dunia .. ya .. karna wookie hanya mempunyai yesung di dunia ini .. umma dan appa wookie sudah meninggal sejak wookie SMP ,, artinya wookie hanya sebatangkara dan itu yang membuat yesung begitu melindunginya ,, karna yesung gaa mau wookienya terluka ataw kesepian .. begitupun sebaliknya wookie ,, dia mencintai sosok namja bekepala besar ini ,, wookie sangat .. saaangatt ,, saaaangatt mencintai yesung ,, karna bagi wookie ,, yesung segalanya ,, bahkan yesung adalah dunianyaa ,, karna bagi wookie bila ia kehilangan yesung maka dia pun akan merasa kahilangan dunia yang selama ini ia jadikan tempat bernaung …

#wookie oppa lebay dehh ,, gaa segitunyaa jugaa kalii

Kaburrr sebelumm di gorok readers …

=Flasback end=

Wookie membuka matanya perlahan . sejenak , dirinya mematung melihat tempat sekeliling .. ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang sangat menusuk indra penciuman ini meyadarkan wookie kalau dia sedang berada di rumah sakit saat ini.. tapi siapa yang membawanya kemari ? perasaan kemarin dia mengunjungi makam namjachingunya yesung oppa ..

Perlahan pintu ruangan itu terbuka .. menampakan sosok seorang yeoja bergigi kelinci yang sedang tersenyum kearah wookie .. tiba-tiba wookie melihat yeoja itu masuk dan mulai duduk disebelahnya …

"annyeong wookie-ah " ucap yeoja itu ..

"annyeong Minnie eonnie" balas wookie disertai seulas senyuman yang begitu dipaksakan ..

"gwenchanayo wookie ? kemarin malam penjaga makam menelpon eonnie .. dia memberitahu eonni bahwa kau pingsan di makam yesung oppa ,, eonnie kaget mendengarnya ,, karna tubuhmu begitu dingin dan memucat makannya eonnie bawa kamu kerumah sakit .. eon takut kamu kenapa-napa wookie ? ucap yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee sungmin itu pada wookie ..

"ne gwenchana Minnie eonnie " wookie menganggukan kepalanya ,, "mian selalu merepoktakmu eonnie "tambah wookie …

Aniya wookie ,, kamu tidak merepotkan ko .. sudah berapa kali eonnie katakana kalau kau tidak usah sungkan karna eonnie sudah menganggapmu sebagai adik kandung eonnie sendiri ne ? ucap sungmin sambil menggenggam tangan wookie seolah dia mengatakan bahwa kau tidak sendirian wookie ,,

"gomawo eonnie ,, balas wookie ..

"ne ceonman .. sekarang kau makan buburnya ne .. dari semalam eonni yakin kau belum makan wookie .. karna kalau kau sudah datang ke makam yesung oppa kau suka melupakan segalanya ,, bahkan kau selalu melupakan makan dan istirahat wookie .. lanjut sungmin sambil menyuapkan sesendok bubur buatannya pada wookie ,,

"wookie hanya menggeleng menerima bubur dari sungmin ..

Waeyo wookie ? Tanya sungmin

Aniya eonnie aku hanya tidak lapar saja .. balas wookie

Aishh wookie ,, dengarkan eonnie .. sungmin menarik dagu wookie untuk menatap matanya .. setelah mata nya bertemu sungmin berbicara " jangan siksa dirimu lagi ne ? kau memiliki masa depan wookie-ah ,, jangan pernah kau menyerah dalam hidup karna kau merasa kehilangan seseorang yang menurutmu sangat berharga ,, percaya lah .. yesung oppa ingin melihatmu bangkit dari rasa kahilanganmu ini wookie ,,

Wookie hanya bisaa menundukan kepalanya ,, ia menahan tangisnya agar tidak tumpah di depang sungmin ,, yeoja yang sangat baik hati pada nya .. yeoja yang memberikan banyak bantuan pada wookie di saat wookie benar-benar membutuhkan bantuan di saat dunianya runtuh setelah kehilangan satu-satunya orang yang sangat ia cintai ..

Ya yeoja itu adalah Lee sungmin yeoja baik hati yang bersedia memberikan pekerjaan pada wookie di café miliknya .. sungmin juga selalu ada di saat wookie terpuruk seperti ini .. sungmin mengetahui kalau wookie hanya anak yatim piatu yang baru saja kehilangan sang namjachingu yang sangat dia cintai ,, sungmin sendiri .. dia lebih tua 2 tahun dari wookie .. sungmin juga sunbae nya di kampus dan sahabatnya yesung namjachingu wookie.. makanyya sungmin begitu dekat dan menyayangi ryeowook yang ia sudah anggap adiknya sendiri .. karena mungkin dia adalah anak tunggal makannya setelah ia kenal dengan ryeowook yang notabene nya pacar dari sahabatnya yesung iaa begitu sangat menyayangi wookie seperti saat ini…

Sungmin yang melihat bahu wookie bergetar dan mulai terisak itu ,, perlahan beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan pergi meninggalkan wookie sendirian di kamar .. mungkin wookie butuh ketenangan sekarang pikirnya …

Wookie pov

_Mian Minnie eonnie ,, _

_Apa yang kamu katakana mungkin benar .. _

_Tapi aku belum bisa menerima keadaan bahwa orang yang selama ini berdiri disampingku selama hampir 6 tahun harus pergi meninggalkan ku selamanya tanpa ia tahu kalau kepergiannya dapat mengahancurkan hidupku …_

_Ya waktu setaun pun bahkan belum bisa menghilangkan segala sesuatu tentangnya dalam ingatanku .._

_Begitu banyak hari yang kita lewati bersama selama hampir 6 tahun ini .._

_Yesung oppa adalah segalanya bagiku .._

_Dialah yang membawaku dalam keadaan hidupku yang tak mempunyai arah tujuan karna kehilangan orang tua di saat umur ku belum genap 12 taun .._

_Dia yang memberikanku kasih sayang selama ini .._

_Dia juga yang memberikan arti sebuah kehidupan dan mewarnai hari-hariku selama ini .._

_Dia yang selalu ada disaat kesedihan dan rasa kehilangan itu datang .._

_Dengan tangan kekarnya dia merengkuhku ,, membawaku kedalam dunia nya dari dunia ku yang dulu .. menggenggam tangat tanganku dan berusaha menguatkanku untuk terus melanjutkan hidupku dengannya ,, tanpa ada lagi air mata dan rasa kesepian .._

_Tapi sekarang .. sosok itu pergi ,,_

_Dia meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya .._

_Tanpa dia sadari kepergiannya itu membuat ku kehilangan warna dan tujuan hidup .._

_Tanpa kusadari air mata itu jatuh ,, tak bisa terbendung lagi ,, telalu sulit untukku menerima semua ini .._

_Hanyaa rasa sakit ya ng bisa kurasakann .._

_Sungguh kepergiannya ini membuat separuh hidupku hancur .. _

Wookie pov end

Diluar kamar rawat wookie sungmin hanya bersandar pada pintu kamar rawat wookie sambil terisak pelan dan bergumam "mianhae wookie .. mianhae ,,jeongmal mianheo ,," lirihnya yang hampir tak terdengar oleh siapapun …

TBC

Mian readers buat chap I nyaa sampai sini dulu yaa ,,

Bagaimanaa FF nya ?

Jelekk ?

Aishh sayaa sudah mendugaa kalauu FF ini tidak akan menarik perhatian kalian para readers ..

Tp sebagai para readers yang baik .. saya mintaa review kalian..

Supaya saya bisaa menyadari dimana letak kesalahannya ,,

Bahkann kalauu adaa saran dari readers saya terima …

Okeyy author pamiitt …

Sampai jumpa di chap 2 yaaa ,,,

Bye .. bye ^^

Follow twitter author ne kalau ada yang mau Tanya-tanya

" princess_intan"

^kamshamnida^


End file.
